


Determination

by SilentRemark



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I guess???, Mono gets taken instead of Six, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not really - Freeform, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRemark/pseuds/SilentRemark
Summary: Mono was taken instead of Six. How could she have let that happen? Moreover, why is she so determined to get him back??
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Determination

She knew something like this would happen.

She knew that the trance Mono would go into when the lull of the television sprung throughout the room was never a good sign. The way it would pull him closer and closer, the way he’d hold his head in pain as if someone or _something_ was screaming directly at him, rattling his skull the longer he waited to get closer to the screen.

It's inevitable that something bad would happen. After all, in a world like this, bad things almost always happen. There's no such thing as a happy ending. She knew she was being reckless and optimistic by assuming that this would change. There’s no way anything in this world would change, especially as the boy she had befriended started to be sucked into the television. Once more, Six knew she had to pull him out.

He was falling deeper and deeper into the screen. His head was engulfed by the blue light that filled the room and the way that the screen seemed to ripple around him entering the transmission made Six shiver. She grabbed onto his waist, not hesitating to try and pull him out of the static. 

Her head was throbbing at the shrill noises that flooded the room.

It all was emitting from the one place that her friend had been entering… Her ears rang and she winced as the harder she pulled on the boy, the louder the noise would be. It was dreadful, it was overbearing. Her eyes watered as she fought herself to keep holding onto Mono. She couldn't cover her ears now, not while she needed to pull him out.

Of course this was all going through her mind, however, she realized sooner than not that no matter how hard she tugged and pulled on him, he kept going further and further into the screen. That was until he had seemed to be spit out of the television. 

The two of them collapsed and Six seethed in air between her pointed teeth. The way her elbow had harshly hit onto the aged wood floor and the throbbing that she felt in the back of her skull was quickly dismissed as she looked to see Mono laying beside her. His head was against the ground, the bag he wore hiding his pained expression. Six was the first to sit up. She reached over to him as she quickly realized that he was injured. Concern flooded her mind.

_Was he okay? What happened? Did she pull too hard?_

Of course, these concerned thoughts quickly disappeared as static seemed to fill the room once more.

It was slowly building up, but it was easily picked up on. Some sort of energy felt as if it were tugging on the two towards the screen. Six couldn't help herself and she looked at the static in front of them. In the midst of the static, a figure was slowly walking closer. The silhouette made its way toward them and panic set in. Her hand which was reaching out to Mono moments earlier was now nudging him harshly. Her head looked between the screen and the boy quickly and her nudges became more and more frantic.

As Mono finally sat up, he glanced over at the screen, feeling the buzz infiltrate his skull. His head hurt.

 ~~It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt.~~

His eyes shot open and he saw the silhouette getting close until, through his blurred vision, he saw two large hands start to push forward. The glass rattled as the frequencies pressed against it. The sound only added onto the stress of the moment.

It was escaping. He heard a thump beside him and he was instantly aware that Six was running. Moreover, he knew that he needed to run too. Pushing himself up, he focused on escaping. Ignore the static, ignore the pain, just run. _You have to run._

And that's exactly what he did. 

It was strange. Time seemed to slow down in the world around them and he saw the yellow raincoat in front of him bolting back towards a child’s room. He ran and ran, down the hallway as the eerie steps of the tall man could be heard close behind him. His breath was labored and his chest burned. His skull felt like it was vibrating and rattling with every running step he took. The doorway to the kid’s room towered above him and he ran beneath it. Looking forward, he saw Six underneath the child’s bed, hidden beneath its shadows. Mono knew he had to run to her. As he ran past the table, he let out a gasp as his foot had busted against a raised plank in the wood. He stumbled, his body falling quickly to the floor with a thud. His foot, now bloodied and bruised, ached. Just his luck, huh?

The footsteps of the tall man behind him were approaching. The steps echoing down the hall, into the room. Mono knew he didn't have time to cry over his now bloodied foot. He pushed himself up onto his palms and knees and began to crawl. He was determined but his body hurt, his head was rattling and his foot was sore...

_Faster, he needed to be faster!_ That's the only thought that went through Six’s mind as she watched the boy crawl. He was struggling to move as a small trail of blood followed behind his injured foot. She scooted forward eagerly to the edge of the shadows, ready to pull him under the bed as fast as she could. She reached her hand out to him, but quickly pulled it away. 

A dark shadow covered the walls as the thin man had stepped into the room. The same force that had compelled them towards the television earlier had once again returned, however, it was pulling them towards the man. Six scooted back further under the bed in fear, only to stare at the man. The table in the room had turned and the toys on the ground shifted. His large palm had reached out and something was pulled into it. A faint yelp was heard in the midst of the thick static and the room screamed with white noise then, almost too abruptly, the air cleared. The Thin Man was gone.

Looking back to where her friend was, her jaw tensed.

Mono was gone, too. All that remained was the creased paper bag he’d wear on his head. 

Her mind screamed at her. He was gone. He was taken from her…! She let him be taken! Her fist slammed against the floor in anger. How could she be so stupid?? Why had she gotten so distracted by the Thin Man? Her elbows pressed against the ground now as her head was held in her hands.

Why had he been so slow? Why had he always stumbled or taken so long to recover?!

She inhaled sharply. In this world, children like them could only hide to survive… she knew this. Unless the children had a plan, there was no way to win against the monsters in this world. Six was aware of this, more than she’d like to admit, but… this was going to be the first time she was going to go against the odds without a plan. The sheer amount of times Mono had saved her and had come back for her only served as more motivation. 

Then a thought crossed her mind.

She was only in those situations because of him… 

…

She lifted her head from her palms and stared ahead at the door. Did she really have to go back for him?

She didn’t. But… deep down inside of her, she knew she wouldn’t leave him alone with that monster. At least, that's assuming he was still alive.

Crawling out from under the bed, she contemplated. This is nothing but a suicide mission. This is nothing but a silly risk that she could easily ignore taking… but this was just a risk she was going to take. With a look of determination, she pulled her hood further down her face and stepped over to the paper bag. In a swift motion, she swooped down and picked it up. It crinkled in her grasp and she glared over to the doorway.

“I’m coming, Mono.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first time really trying to use Ao3 in the past four years so I'm sorry if this is crusty. I'm using this as a way to get back into the groove :)


End file.
